


Black Feather

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, YohaUmi, YoshiUmi, bc y not, hinted relationships if you squint, rarepairs, umi is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: Many, many, many thanks to Tumblr user Burnmeumi for reading this first and editing it. Originally written from me on March 15, 2017 and published on Burnmeumi't tumblr that same day.





	Black Feather

The first time she saw Yoshiko, she was just a little girl asking for her autograph as a μ’s member. She wouldn’t even remember her, if it wasn’t for a single black feather that the child left her before running away. Now, the 22-year old professional songwriter and kendo instructor Sonoda Umi is seeing the same girl on the TV screen, with an identical feather stuck into her side-bun, dressed in a cool way and singing about strawberries and prays Umi could only describe herself as lovestruck. Aqours was the name of the group, according to Honoka, but the unit was called Guilty Kiss.

And now she could only picture herself pinning the younger girl to the wall, losing herself in those deep dark eyes, and _guiltily kissing_ those soft lips.

“Umi-chan?” Honoka’s voice stopped Umi’s train of thought.

“Y-yes?” She hoped that Honoka wouldn’t have noticed her blush.

“I said, “would you like to go to their next concert with me, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan and Hanayo-chan?”. You seemed pretty entranced, so I thought…”

“When?” she cut her friend off.

“Next month, Yokohama Arena.”

“I… I’ll see what I can do, with my parents’ dojo activities and my deadlines…”

“Yay!” Honoka cheered a little, then the couple of friends went back to watch the BD.

A month later, Umi was backstage in Yokohama Arena with Honoka and the others who managed to attend the live, waiting for Aqours to finish their concert. And while she still wasn’t sure about how they ended there, she was sure as hell that she would have met Yoshiko in a few minutes. And it could be disastrous.

Meanwhile, everyone was watching the concert through the TV, with Honoka snuggled onto Eli, Nozomi seemingly attached to Nico, and Hanayo with her eyes glued to the screen, while everyone was chatting merrily about the group on stage.

“Come again, Nico-chan, how did you manage to get these backstage passes?” asked Honoka, and the raven-haired girl groaned.

“I work in the idol industry, Honoka. And those girls are fans of ours. It wasn’t difficult at all.”

“I actually remember a girl like that,” Eli said, pointing at Yoshiko, “asking us for an autograph. She stood out with that feather in that funny bun, but when I saw her leave with her mother she didn’t have it anymore.”

Umi thanked some god up in the sky that her friends weren’t watching her, because she was now blushing madly. She had kept that feather since that day, and now it was right in her pocket. In that moment, the door of the room opened, revealing a cool-looking dark-haired girl, who glanced at the former μ’s members and promptly closed the door back.

“Who was it?” asked Eli. “I couldn’t see.”

“The black haired Aqours’ girl. Dia, I think.” said Nozomi.

The door opened again, slowly, with Dia peeking through the gap and quickly closing it again.

A voice came from outside. “Mou, Dia, come on! I’m dead tired!” whined a girl that sounded like Chika, and the door opened again, revealing a ginger-haired childish-looking girl that froze in place at the sight of the room’s other occupants. One by one, behind her, every Aqours member walked into the room and froze, even Yoshiko. However, unlike her peers, Yoshiko’s eyes were locked on Umi, and Umi alone.

Riko was the first to speak. “Uhm… I think I can speak for everyone in Aqours when I say this is an honor.”

From there, everything was blurred in Umi’s brain: how Dia nearly cried when Eli congratulated her on the show, how Nozomi and Mari started a conversation about breast size, Ruby’s embarrassment while talking to a seemingly equally shy Hanayo. What wasn’t a blur was Yoshiko, who came towards her.

“So, we meet again, Umi-sama. I see that even my oldest little demons have some kind of demonic bond left.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“I came to get an autograph from you six years ago.”

Umi reached for the feather that was in her pocket and showed it to Yoshiko. “I know.”

“Y-You know, Umi-sama-”

“Just Umi,” she interrupted.

“You know, Umi-san, I gave that to you because I always liked you more than the others. I... didn’t think you would have kept it.” The last sentence Υoshiko whispered, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

“It’s so perfect and beautiful. How could I not?” smiled Umi.

“I-It fits you,” Yoshiko whispered. “Perfect and beautiful.”

Umi blushed. “Are you always that smooth?”

“Yohane always knows how to talk to common mortals,” Yoshiko said dramatically, striking her signature pose (one Umi found quite cute).

“Oh, am I a common mortal, now? Didn’t we have some… “demonic bond”?” parroted Umi, aware of how utterly unlike herself she was acting, but too bewitched to go back now.

“No, no no! I didn’t mean it like that!” Yoshiko backed out with a blush of her own.

“Say, Yohane, you know you are pretty strange, right?”

“S-sorry! It’s not completely my fault!”

“I like that.” With that, Umi gently grabbed Yoshiko’s chin, lifted it and placed a kiss on her lips. She didn’t know why, but Yoshiko made her act different. She was so beautiful, so entrancing, so different that Umi really thought herself to be in the presence of a true _datenshi_.

All the teasing from Nozomi, Honoka, and Eli (who recorded everything), was for another day.


End file.
